mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Li Mei
'|align=center}} I cannot deny that I feel strangely drawn to a new power taking a hold in this realm... -- Mortal Kombat: Deception Bio Li Mei is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Storyline Li Mei's village was forced into slavery to help construct Shang Tsung's palace around the Soulnado, which had been a long-time legend of her people. In attacking Kano, however, she gained the attention of Quan Chi, who promised her freedom if she could win a tournament. Around this time she befriended an old warrior among her enslaved villiagers; the supposed "Champion of the Elder Gods" Shujinko, captured by Kano during his 40 year quest for the Kamidogu. Shujinko offered to train her even though he felt that her chances in the Deadly Alliance's "tournament" were slim. She later journeyed to a nearby forest were she was attacked by Moloch and Drahmin. She escaped through the trees as Shang Tsung came and formed an alliance with the Oni, telling him to get the girl and the amulet. The Oni and their guards chased and tried to kidnap her, but luckily Kung Lao rode on his horse and saved her. In Mortal Kombat: Deception, Li Mei returned (most of the newly-introduced fighters did not). Though her ending in Deadly Alliance depicted her winning Quan Chi's tournament, and "winning" the right to be imprisoned forever in one of the Dragon King's soldiers' bodies, Deception had Bo' Rai Cho rescuing her from this fate. However, he was apparently only partially successful, and Li Mei took on some of the aspects of one of these ancient warriors. As such, she is far more battle-oriented in this game, wearing armor, for example. In Li Mei's ending in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, she was filled with the energy of Blaze, she had but one purpose for her new found power. In retribution for slaying her people, she banished the souls of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung to an obelisk, where they were forced to fend off wave after wave of aggressors for eternity. Biographies *'Deadly Alliance:' "The Deadly Alliance commanded Kano and his troops to force a small population of people to construct a palace fortress. One of those enslaved was Li Mei, who rebelled against the invaders and attacked Kano himself. Recognizing the warrior spirit she possessed, the sorcerer Quan Chi offered to free her people if she could win the Deadly Alliance tournament. If she did not win, however, she would be forced to serve the Alliance and her people would remain slaves forever. Li Mei had no choice but to accept the offer. During the construction of Shang Tsung's palace, Li Mei discovered that it would be constructed around the ancient stone structure located on a nearby plateau. Her people have regarded the relic as sacred for as long as anyone could remember. Legends told that it was a portal to the heavens left behind by the gods themselves. When Quan Chi activated the portal with his mysterious amulet and countless souls spewed forth, trapped between the realms, it was clear that the legends had been true." *'Deception:' "I had entered the tournament held by the Deadly Alliance in hopes of winning the freedom of my enslaved town -- I was a naive fool. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi had no intention of rewarding a victor. Instead they prepared to transplant my soul into the last remaining corpse of Onaga's ancient army. Had it not been for the surprise intervention of Master Bo' Rai Cho, I would have become a servant of evil. Master Bo' Rai Cho brought me back to health, and for this I am forever in his debt. The brief moment my soul occupied the warrior corpse changed me in ways I may never fully understand. Master Bo' Rai Cho has trained me well during the time I have spent with him, and I feel a sense of duty to Outworld like never before. But I cannot deny that I feel strangely drawn to a new power taking hold in this realm..." Combat characteristics Signature moves *'Nova Blast:' Li Mei shoots a purple ball of energy at the opponent. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) *'Carnival Spin:' Li Mei flips forwards in a circular motion, bringing her feet over her head kicking the opponent and then landing back on her feet. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) *'Flying Flurry:' Li Mei launches herself forwards with a series of punches to the opponent's face. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) *'Flipping Heel Kick:' Li Mei spins backward and kicks the opponent in an impossible fashion. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities *'Fatal Kicks:' Li Mei kicks her victim's stomach, lodging her foot in his/her innards. She keeps it there for a second before pulling it out, then kicks the victim's head off. (MK:DA) *'Brutality:' Li Mei punches her victim all over his/her torso at an incredible speed. She then backs off, allowing her victim to explode with no further action on her part. This fatality seems to borrow from Asian pressure-point myths. (MK:D) *'Head Grenade:' Li Mei punches her victim's head into the air and kicks the head into the opponent, causing it to explode. (MK:D) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri:' Li Mei throws her sword into the air and bends over. The sword falls back down and cuts off her head. (MK:D) Endings *'Deadly Alliance:' "Li Mei had been promised that her people would be freed from enslavement if she could win the tournament held by the Deadly Alliance. Now that she had emerged victorious, the true purpose behind the tournament was finally revealed to her. Her soul would be the last one Shang Tsung needed to completely revive the Dragon King's lost army. Her people would never be freed and Li mei herself would remain trapped inside the mummified remains of a dead soldier... cursed to serve the Deadly Alliance... forever." *'Deception:' "An alliance had been formed of warriors from vastly different origins, but with a similar goal: to defeat Onaga. Li Mei marched uneasily into battle against the Dragon King. The closer she got to him, the more she came to understand which side was truly deserving of victory. Li Mei turned on her former allies and gave her emperor the time he needed to finish merging the Kamidogu. The Dragon King was now all-powerful. He had the means to control the universe, to make and unmake as he saw fit. Li Mei watched in delight as the Elder Gods fled before his might. Onaga then transformed her into his queen, to be forever at his side. He had given her power beyond anything she has ever imagined. Together they will rule the One Realm and slay the last of the Elder Gods." *'Armageddon:' "Filled with the energy of Blaze, Li Mei had but one purpose for her new found power. In retribution for slaying her people, she banished the souls of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung to an obelisk. Trapped inside the relic, they must fend off wave after wave of aggressors for eternity. Justice has finally been done." Trivia *Even among Mortal Kombat characters, Li Mei is considered very sexy. Aside from having even less clothing than most other female characters, she also has a joke picture in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance that promotes her as a supermodel. *Li Mei is rather notable in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance for having four special moves; most characters have only two or three. She retains all these moves in Mortal Kombat: Deception. *Many fans have criticised her ending in Deception. The ending had many negative views or opinions because it involved Li Mei turning on the good guys and teaming with Onaga. *In Mandarin Chinese, "Li Mei" means "plum". This is largely resemblant to her purple color scheme. *Li Mei appears in the intro video of Armageddon. She is the first character to get killed in the video. She is seen being impaled by Hotaru with his Naginata. Character Relationships *She and her village were enslaved by the Deadly Alliance to build them their palace. *Trained by Shujinko to fight the Deadly Alliance. *Won the Deadly Alliance's tournament then her soul was cast into a mummified army by Shang Tsung. *Rescued by Bo Rai Cho from the Deadly Alliance. *Killed by Hotaru in Armageddon. *Revived by Raiden and the elder gods. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Characters